Accuracy and consistency are two important factors in the game of golf. Golf swings frequently compensate from inconsistent and/or incorrect ball positions causing alterations in swing planes that produce poor contact with the ground and/or ball. Alignment and set-up are the foundation to a more balanced and fundamental swing for providing an accurate and consistent round of golf.